For the love of the Senshi
by liriele starfire
Summary: She protects all the rest fighting the evil that threatens to destroy them all.


Disclaimer: I don't own sailormoon, but I do own liriele and all the evil characters in this fic

Disclaimer: I don't own sailormoon, but I do own liriele and all the evil characters in this fic. If ya want to use any of them, please email me and ask.

Liriele knew that something wasn't quite right with the room.The room that she was in was dark, dank, and cave-like in almost every quality.As she quickly surveyed the area, she heard an ominous voice, it said "Liriele, remember your long forgotten past and help your friends before it's too late."She was then accosted with visions of ten women with planetary symbols on their foreheads.When she looked at the landscape, she saw that the earth was in the sky and that she was in a silvery palace that had upturned crescent moons wherever she looked.While she looked around she passed a mirror…What she saw there made her gasp, for she saw herself with silvery white hair, ebony skin and golden eyes.She to had a symbol on her forehead but it looked more like a star burst than a planetary symbol.While she drifted into a deep thought someone came behind her and asked her why she wasn't with the other princesses.She turned suddenly and abruptly bowed.For the person asking this question, was the very woman who had invited her here on a peace mission, Queen Serenity."Your Highness…I was just afraid that I would be loathed and rejected here as I have elsewhere."

"Don't fear that my dear, my daughter is one of the most kind-hearted people in this universe, she wouldn't allow anyone to ridicule you…So go and enjoy yourself at the party and say hi to Serena, that's a royal order! Now go!" Serenity stated playfully.

Liriele cautiously made her way down to the gardens were she'd last seen Serena.As she entered she saw the girls all-speaking with each other in the gazebo."Liriele tentatively walked up to the girls and said" Hello Serena, your mother sends her regards and says that I should get to know you all better." There was a sudden silence and then Serena spoke "Hey Liriele! Long time no see! What have you been doing lately on the Galaxy's rim?""Well, to tell you the truth Serena, I've been holding off some pretty mean monsters, and have come back here to warn the Silver Millennium of them…You see, I ... Um Need … some help with keeping them at bay…." Liriele blushed suddenly feeling inadequate and embarrassed.The girls suddenly threw questions at her as if the matter was over with now that she'd said her two cents.Lita as usual asked her if she'd found any new love interests.Liriele said "No, With my duties on the galaxy rim, I don't have time for romance or a soul mate, though I'd desperately wish to have something akin to what you girls have with Darien and the Generals."

This statement got the girls to immediately gush about their love lives, which let Liriele off the hook.Or so she thought…. As she tried to make her way out of the garden area Alex, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru stopped her.They looked at Liriele with a seriousness that breached all excuses to leave.They then as one told her to come with them.Liriele found that she was soon in the time gates."Ok guys what do you want to know?"

Alex asked for them all, "How are you holding up? You seem so distant and suspicious of everyone around you?"Liriele turned her golden gaze to Alex and then the other outer scouts."I'm ok, just a little tired, that's all, and the reason that I'm acting the way that I am… is because one or two of the monsters got through my wall and I think that the earth was their target."The outers gasped.. "You mean that the Negaverse is here because you didn't have the backup you requested three years ago!" Alex was now shouting."Yes and now the earth is infested with the chaos beasts of the negaverse because of it.I tried to warn the queen and the alliance, but no one would listen so now I'm here to take matters into my own hands."Suddenly all five of the girls felt an explosion and a sudden burst of power. "The Negaverse is here and it feels like Serenity has used the crystal to disastrous levels."Trista kept all the outers and Liriele in the time gate stating that there was nothing that they could do to save the moon and that their time would come…Liriele suddenly awoke to the sound of a beep and realized it was the alarm clock."It was just a dream…Yet, It felt so real, maybe, I'll tell Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki about it, to see if they know anything."

Liriele quickly got dressed, brushed her hair, and quickly went to visit the Starlights.Yaten was the first to answer the door."Hello? Oh! Liriele come in make yourself at home!"And with saying that he ushered her into the lavish living room where Taiki and Seiya were watching the news."Hey bros! Guess who paid us a visit?"As one the two brothers turned around and saw her. "Liriele! It's nice seeing you! Where've you been?" Asked Taiki.Seiya, upon seeing her got up immediately and had her in a bear hug and was swinging her around while saying "Liri, I've missed you so much!""Well guys, while you were gone to earth, I was busy helping the queen take out a few thousand chaos demons. Also, just last night, I had a very disturbing dream about a place called the moon kingdom and the silver millennium."As she said this last phrase, the three scouts as one asked her what happened and with who was she with.So Liriele told them of her dream.

"Liri, I think you should talk to our princess, she might have a way to help you remember who you really are and what happened.I'll take you to see her tomorrow…Ok?""That's fine Seiya, and thanks guys!"As she left she suddenly felt a premonition come on and then everything was black.

**In the dream world**

Liriele awoke to find herself in a dress of gold and looked around.She saw a tall figure with a broad shoulders and dark hair.The shadow that came towards her had a mask on and started speaking in a velvety voice, "Liri, I need you, don't leave me again." As he said this he moved to envelop her in his arms.He looked at her with eyes that took her breath away and made her knees turn to JELLO.Suddenly the apparition vanished and Liriele found herself in what looked like the center of the Universe.She heard a voice, "Liriele you must become sailor nebula again as you were in the silver millennium.I will give you new powers, all you have to do is throw your hand up a say Nebula Power and you'll become what you were, also, you must seek out and protect the moon princess on earth and find your one true love or else, the world will end."

**Exit the Dream World**

The voice stopped and Liriele screamed, "What does she look like? Who is he and where can I find them?" She was met with silence.When she woke up she found she was in Seiya's arms. "Wh...What happened to me?""I'm not sure Liri, but it looked like you just fainted, and, if I hadn't been here in the nick of time, you would've hit the ground hard.""Thanks for catching me Seiya, I don't know what's happening to me…First that dream and now this vision of a shadow man and then the center of the universe saying that I'm sailor nebula and that I've got to find and protect the moon princess on earth and find true love in the process or else the world will end!"

Seiya quietly stared at her and then got up and hugged her, "It'll be ok, I promise, I'm going to get the Starlights to come with you your journey to the Earth." And with that, Seiya did something he'd only dreamed of doing, he lightly kissed Liriele on the lips and left to speak with the queen.

The next day the Sailor Starlights and Liriele left for earth.On the way Seiya asked if Liri could sing."I'm not sure…Why do you ask?""Because, We're coming back as the three lights group and wondered if you would like to be a part of the band?""I'd love to." And with those words said Liriele quickly began singing the first song that came to mind-Special by Garbage, When she finished the song, she noticed that the guys were staring at her with awe and wonder.

Seiya spoke up first, "Liri, you're really great! I think that you and I could alternate lead singer and backup through out our six month Tokyo tour! How does that sound?" "It sounds great…um… that is… if Taiki and Yaten don't mind?" "We don't mind!" They both said quickly and with that the Band called the Three Lights gained a new member.

When Serena heard that the Three Lights were back in town, she immediately called the other scouts and asked them if they wanted to see the concert.All of them, including Alex, Michelle, and Trista agreed to go.When they got to the concert, they noticed that there were **four** people on stage."Hey there's Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten, but who's the girl? I've never seen her before." Asked Serena.Raye quickly added, "I feel a strange energy coming off all four of them! The same type that I felt when we battled Galaxia and had the Starlights to help."This caused all the girls to remember the three sailor scouts that had remained apart from the group."Well, I hope there isn't anymore trouble." Said Serena and they finally quieted down and watched the show.

Seiya got up and announced that the band had a new vocalist and to give a round of applause to Liri.The crowd went wild and then quieted when the Liri and the lights performed "My Only Love", the way that Liri sang had everyone remembering a lost love found and got the attention of the Scouts.After the concert finished Serena and the girls were told that they could see the band backstage since apparently the group knew them.When Serena and the group got to the dressing room, they were unprepared for the surprise of who answered the door."Hello?" asks a voice from behind the door."Um… we're here to se Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki please." Stated Serena."You must be the bunch of girls that the guys told me about! Come in please." And with that Liriele stepped out from behind the door and let them see her while she got the guys.What Serena and the girls saw, was to the very least shocking, the girl in front of them had silvery-white hair that reached her waist, bronze colored skin, and the rarest eye color found: gold.Suddenly, each of the scouts had a flashback.

**Enter Flashback Mode –Silver Millennium, Moon Palace**

Serena found herself in the royal gardens searching for someone.The certain someone that she searched for was her newest and most powerful scout, Sailor Nebula.Serena found her at the center of the garden maze."How are you faring here Liri?" "Oh, fine Serena… but, I feel so isolated and lonely at the post your mother gave me.I've no one to speak with, not even the outer scouts and most of the time I'm fighting things from the Negaverse or from some place called the Demon Dimension.I sometimes wish that I had some help." She said sighing."Don't worry Liri, mother placed you there for a reason, when the universe is threatened a powerful Scout will come to it's rescue by love, and oath.You'll find someone to help you and accompany you soon Liri, so don't loose hope!" "I am lifted by your words Serena, thank you for what you've said you've made my life seem so much better than it was five minutes ago." "Your Welcome now lets go get the others and have some fun." And with that both the princesses ran off into the gardens.

The rest of the girls found themselves in the weapons room of the palace training to help protect the princess.They were all sparring using fencing foils when Serena and Liriele entered "Hi guys! Wanna spar with Liri and myself?" Serena asks.All the girls agree to this and begin their matches, each paired up with one, leaving one to rest while the others fought.When Liri's turn came, Alex got up and said, "Let's see what you can do with a sword ebony." She immediately got into a stance and began the fight.After a few thrusts, parries, and a dramatic back flip-roll by Liri, the fight ended with Liri the winner and Alex left wondering how she did it."How did you do that?" Alex voiced in admiration."I learned how to fence when I was two years of age from my father, I could teach all of you how to do what I just did… if you want me to." She trailed off uncertainly. All the girls quickly agreed to the training and each formed a strong friendship to the Nebula Scout.

**End Flashback Mode**

When Liri realized that they were staring at her and not coming in, she coughed lightly to draw their attention and got them to come in.The Scouts looked somewhat embarrassed that they'd been caught staring and immediately entered the spacious dressing room."Seiya!" screamed Serena, "How 've you been?""Oh fine, I found a friend on our tours that had some talent and asked if she'd be a singer in the band…her name is Liriele, but we call her Liri for short."By the time that Seiya had said this, Yaten and Taiki had come into the room and put in their two cents."Hey Serena, girls, How are you?" asked Yaten.While Taiki merely smiled and calmly said hi to the girls.Introductions were made and Liri got a chance to see them for the first time without them being aware of it.Serena she noted had blonde hair done up in to pig tails and sapphire blue eyes, Amy had hair the color of the ocean and eyes to match, Raye had black hair with purple streaks in it and reddish brown eyes, Lita had brown hair pulled into a ponytail and had forest green eyes, Mina had long blonde hair and sky blue eyes, Alex had short blonde hair with blue eyes, Michelle had short aqua colored hair and eyes, Trista had long green hair up in a ponytail and green eyes, and Hotaru had short black hair with violet colored eyes.As she viewed them she had visions of them in dresses and fencing gear and had a feeling of friendships and happiness towards these girls.Seiya finally went to Serena and asked her if she'd heard of a Sailor Nebula in the Silver Millennium.When he asked this, all the scouts turned thoughtful and finally Trista said, "Yes, I remember a Sailor Nebula, She was the protector of the entire galaxy and was the ward of the Galaxy Cauldron.She was our dear friend and staunchest protector, there was but one time that she couldn't stop the evil from her solitary post and that caused the Negaverse to emerge.Sailor Nebula was **The** sworn protector of the princess and was bound by a prophecy to save our universe.Seiya, Why do you ask?""I've met her." "What!?!" everyone in the room shouted save Liri and Seiya."Who is she Seiya?" asked a baffled Serena."She's in this room right now… though she only suspected that she was Nebula until now.""How do you know that Seiya?" asked a confused Liri."I know because the minute Serena entered, a symbol appeared on your forehead like the scouts have.""Oh." And with that Liri left the room to collect her thoughts.Liri soon found herself in the city park.She wandered around until she spotted the gazebo.She entered and sat down quietly wondering how she fit into this so called destiny of being a sailor scout.

While this was happening, a man with Ebony hair and skin called to a minion, "Darius! Come to me!"A second later a manlike demon arrived in the throne room of the ebony man and said, "Your will Lord Onyx?""I wish for you to go to this place and drain this girl of her positive emotions…when you have done this I want her brought to me so that we mayhold her a bait for the enemy.Now go!"

Darius quietly entered the park.His quarry to his breath away, she seemed so small and fragile yet, strong and beautiful.He immediately entered her line of sight and tried to jump her.

"Leave me alone or else you'll regret it!" warned Liri who saw the man trying to get her.Suddenly something clicked and she threw her hand in the air and shouted "Galaxy Nebula Power!"She was immediately surrounded by stars and transformed into Sailor Nebula.Her Uniform resembled Sailor Moon's but were Moon's had blue hers was gold, and were there was red on Moon's, her uniform had silver.Also, her uniform didn't have a mini skirt it had long skin tight pants that were black and she had thigh high black boots in the ensemble.Her chocker had an eight pointed starburst on it as did her tiara, but the biggest change in Liri's mind was that her bronze skin had turned to an ebony black.

After the transformation, Liri was distracted and ended up getting hit by Darius's evil energy. Suddenly all of the Sailor Scouts appeared on the spot to help Nebula. 

"Venus Love Me Chain Encircle!"

"Mars Fire Surround!"

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"Uranus World Shaking!"

"Pluto Dead Scream!"

"Saturn Glaive Surprise!"

"Moon Tiara Magic!'

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!'

With those combined attacks Darius was forced to let go of Nebula.Nebula suddenly screamed the words of her most powerful attack, "Nebula Star Shower!" and with those three words, Darius immediately dodged, or tried to dodge the attack.Darius then said, "I'll be back for you Nebula!" And abruptly, vanished from the scene.

The girls all went up to Sailor Nebula and asked, "Are you O.K.?""I'm fine …though, I feel as if I've seen that person before…"After she said this she was enveloped in a group hug and was welcomed back into the Sailor Business.

That night, In Onyx's throne room Onyx was thinking of ways to either convert Sailor Nebula or as he had nicknamed her, The Galaxy Cauldron Guardian, or to kill her and have Darius absorb all of her powers.He would then use those powers to destroy the Sailor twits and rule the universe."Darius… I take it that your pitiful excuse for an attack failed?" "Yes my lord…I would've had her if it weren't for the brats!""Darius, I'm giving you another chance at her…though if you fail me again I'll be forced to use another to get what I want…Is that clear?" "Crystal clear master." "You may begin your next attempt tomorrow."And with that Darius disappeared in a swirl of grey smoke.He went to his quarters in the castle and began dreaming.

**Darius' Dream**

Darius found himself in what looked to be the ruins of a great city.When he decided to explore a voice came out of the mists and said, "Darius? Is that you my friend? Where have you been…we've been worried and I thought that you'd want to see our friends off since you seem so enamored with one of them."As the voice said this he was immediately transported to a place that looked like a launch area.He saw several people there but they were all in shadow."Darius? Have you come to see me off? How kind of you…to do this since you don't know me that well." The figure's head looked to the ground and Darius found he was lifting her head so that he had eye contact with her.Her eyes were like molten gold."No, the pleasure is all mine, beautiful princess." This caused the blurred figure to blush and respond, "Darius, be careful. I sense evil here and a war will soon break out. Please help them fight it when I'm not there…" She then left, but not without Darius seeing tears in her eyes. "We'll meet again princess, you can count on it!" he said as he waved goodbye to the woman that he secretly loved.

**End Dream**

Darius the sometimes-called demon general awoke from this dream when one of Onyx's pet demons awoke him.Darius began formulating a plan to capture Nebula but couldn't keep his mind off the molten gold eyes that had haunted him in his dreams.

  
  



End file.
